The Becoming
by Pandabeat
Summary: I eagerly pressed the rewind button, hoping to prevent all the bad things from happening. But, unfortunately, I think I went a tad too far back. And now I'm stuck. "You two are going undercover as assassins. Married assassins." ItaSaku. Sakura's POV.
1. Chapter 1

The Becoming - Chapter 1

* * *

I held the rectangular black device in my hand, turning it to examine it from different angles. I had thought about this long and hard, whether to go through with my surely insane plan to save everyone. I ran a hand through my shoulder-length pink hair, lifting the tape up so it caught the light.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!"

I turned my head at the shout and my lips curved in a smile automatically when I spotted my brother. He ran up to me quickly, skidding to a halt just an inch from colliding with me. He ran a hand through his tousled spiky blond hair and grinned at me.

"Sakura-chan, the chuunin scouts have just reported back, the Otogakure shinobi are retreating!" he exclaimed.

I raised a brow. Retreating?

"That's doubtful, Naruto. That fucking Uchiha probably has some dastardly sneaky plan up his sleeves," I replied pessimistically. Naruto's bright blue eyes dimmed.

"Sakura-chan!" he whined. He pouted for a few minutes then finally noticed the tape in my hand. "What's that?"

"Story of my life."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at me confused and I laughed lightly. I turned back to the black box beneath the screen and pushed the tape inside. Without hesitation I pressed the rewind button, hoping to prevent all the bad things that had happened over the years from ever happening. The battles, the deaths, the destruction. All of it. I hate war. So I'm going to prevent it from going any farther by stopping it before it ever happened. Obviously, I have to travel back in time to do so. And that's exactly what I'm doing. I pressed the rewind button for a long time, skipping back years and years. My target date is when I was seven. Gauging when the numbers ticking on the screen roughly matched the time when I was at that age, I stopped and pressed play. I stood up, took a deep breath, and turned to Naruto.

"I'll see you later," I said and turning back, leaped into the black television before he could open his mouth.

It was all black. Just like the screen, the tape, the box. Just like everything else in my short eighteen years of life. It felt like I was falling deeper into the darkness for a long time then abruptly it changed and I felt like I was being shot up forward. The breath was driven from my body and I squeezed my eyes shut. A short time later, I surfaced in the past in a lake. Confused, I looked around while I treaded water. I was definitely in Konoha, I recognized it as the place where Ino and I enjoyed being girls and hanging out, before she was killed. Ignoring the pang of sadness, I swam toward the water's edge and hauled myself onto the bank.

My black T-shirt and pants were soaked. I toed off my black sandals and took off my black shin guards and matching wrist guards. Pulling my black hitai-ate from around my neck and fingerless gloves from my hands, I fell backwards on the grass. _Wait a minute, _I thought, freezing in place. I looked down at my body and gasped.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I cried. I had messed up! Despite turning the dials so I came back to age seven, I had my thirteen year old body. I checked my chakra levels and grinned a little. The body I had was the one that had started training under Tsunade so my body wasn't completely useless. Thinking it over, I decided that it was probably a good thing it turned out this way. I was likely the same age as Itachi, making it even easier to try to figure out why he massacred his clan. I contemplated getting up but was too lazy and my clothes were sticking to my skin. I was enjoying the peaceful feeling of the sun warming me up when I sensed people nearby. Standing up casually, I slowly put on my shin and wrist guards, straining my senses to try and locate the strangers. Tugging on my gloves and hitai-ate, I turned around to scan the woods.

I quickly pulled out one of my handmade kunai and raised it to block the katana slicing down at my hand.

"Oi!" I barked, glaring at the masked ANBU in front of me, his katana held aggressively. "What gives?" I shifted slightly as his three teammates jumped into the clearing behind him.

"State your name and purpose." The ANBU on the left growled.

"Why should I?" I glared.

"Do it or die."

"Haruno Sakura." I snarled at him. "I was freaking relaxing, you asshat. I am a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, the exact same as you!" I pointed a finger at the hitai-ate around my neck.

"Rank?"

"Jounin."

I scowled at the disbelief radiating from the ANBU. "Don't believe me? Ask the Hokage!" I challenged. Slowly the ANBU in front sheathed his katana and turned around to face his squadmates.

"Watch her. Straight to the Tower." He ordered briefly. They obeyed, despite the male being several inches shorter than they were. The three operatives moved forward and surrounded me in a triangle. I sighed and shoved my hands in pockets, trudging after the leader.

As we approached the gates of the village, I tugged the hood of my shirt on, lowering the cowl so it covered my eyes. I kept my eyes trained on the ground until we entered the Tower and climbed up the stairs to the Hokage's office. The ANBU captain knocked on the door six times before a voice called "enter!" We entered, the ANBU behind me shoving me forward.

"Asshole," I hissed, glaring at the man's porcelain rat mask.

"Who is this?" a voice questioned. I turned to face the Hokage and held back a gasp. His hands clasped on the desk, a pipe in his mouth, was the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi. It was a shock to see him alive and well, with no idea how soon his life will end. My gut clenched and I dropped my gaze to the floor.

"She was by the lake outside the gates, Hokage-sama," the captain stated. Sarutobi nodded, cupping his pipe. I felt him staring at me. "She claims to be a jounin of this village but I have not heard of her or her surname before."

"What is your name, young lady?" Sarutobi asked gently. I scuffed my sandals together as I looked up at him.

"Haruno Sakura," I state calmly, pushing my hood back. Sarutobi's eyes widened as he saw my pink hair fall around my face.

"Haruno-san!" he exclaimed. "Why have you returned so early?"

Confused, I quickly lied. "I ran into some complications. So I had to come back."

The Hokage nodded as he stroked his beard. He glanced at the small captain. "Itachi-kun, you and your team are dismissed. I will hear your report in the morning. But please inform your parents that Haruno-san here will be staying with you. Her old residence is being used by another."

I gaped at the old man. The man who had tried to kill me was Uchiha Itachi? Swallowing hard, I watched Itachi and his team bow respectfully before leaving the office. When the double doors clicked shut behind them, I looked at Sarutobi.

"Er, what's going on here, Hokage-sama?" I asked. He smiled and leaned back his chair.

"You are not the only one who has traveled back in time. My student Jiraiya, who I am told you are quite familiar with, has been going between your time and this time quite frequently this past decade. He told me all about his time and all about Team 7 and the Akatsuki and such."

"Then why haven't you done anything?" I demanded.

"Haruno-san, time is a very tricky thing. You and Jiraiya are already threatening both threads of time, if I stop acting like I have no idea what's going to happen, who knows what will happen. We need to make as little changes as possible."

"What are you saying? That it was pointless for me to come here to try to stop the massacre? That I'm just screwing things up more?" I snapped.

"No. I think you should try to stop the massacre. But only you." A voice said from the window. I glanced over and grinned a little as Jiraiya climbed through the open window.

"Ero-sennin!" I greeted him. Sarutobi quirked a brow.

"Ero-sennin?" He chuckled. Jiraiya glowered at me.

"A stupid nickname given to me by my precious student," he informed Sarutobi.

"It's not stupid!" I objected. "It's accurate!"

Jiraiya huffed.

"Oh, so it wasn't you peeping on me at the hot springs?" I smirked. He winced.

Sarutobi chuckled again. "This is very heartwarming indeed but there is business to discuss."

"Right. Okay. So what exactly is going on here?" I asked.

"Itachi-kun is, as I'm sure you noticed, already an ANBU Captain. The massacre is to occur in two years."

I hummed softly. "But I was aiming to be the same age as Sasuke. Why am I so off?"

"You are in the right period," Jiraiya corrected. "Your teammates and the rest of your lot are five years old. I don't know why you're in your thirteen year old body though."

"It could be more advantageous though. The only way to prevent the massacre is to stop Itachi-kun and I'd doubt he'd listen to a five year old." Sarutobi said.

I nodded. "Yeah I thought of that. I have my shinobi skills with this body. I could use force if necessary to stop Itachi."

"Exactly. Which is I want you staying at the Uchiha compound. Besides the massacre to prevent, we need to soothe the tension between the clan and the village. If it isn't Itachi in two years, it could be someone else later on."

I swallowed hard and nodded.

"So what's going on at home?" Jiraiya asked suddenly. I grimaced.

"The Akatsuki recruited Sasuke and his team and attacked Konoha together." I covered my face with my hands as the memory washed over me. "So many people were killed, civilians and shinobi alike. Kakashi, Ino, Tenten, Gai, Lee, Kiba, Genma, Shino, Choji and his father, Shizune, most of the chuunin and genin, they were all killed. The hospital was overfilled with shinobi dying. Pain used his jutsu to blow up nearly the entire village at once. Tsunade-shishou and Naruto fought against Pein and he was killed in the end. But then, damn it, Sasuke came in and attacked Naruto. Naruto would've been killed if I hadn't rushed in after healing Tsunade-shishou. Sasuke escaped, in the end, along with Kisame and Zetsu. The rest of Sasuke's team and the Akatsuki were eventually killed off. Then Danzo comes in and tries to kill Tsunade-shishou and Naruto with the ANBU on his side. I had to kill most of them. During the fight, Sai and Yamato, or should I say Tenzou, showed up and jumped into the fray. Sai was with Danzo, Yamato with us. In the end, Danzo and his Root team were dead, including Sai."

"Holy shit," Jiraiya breathed. "What about Tsunade?!"

"She's still alive," I murmured. "That was actually a few weeks ago. Sasuke has been using the Oto shinobi to attack us since. We've barely been able to hold together. This is really a last resort. We have to fix this pile of mess or that's how things will end up."

"Tread carefully. No non-Uchiha has ever spent more than a few hours inside the compound. Dismissed," Sarutobi ordered. I bowed and left.

Outside on the streets, I couldn't help but look around, comparing this Konoha to the war-ravaged one I was used to. Most of the area I was in had been blown up by Pain's Shinra Tensei so I barely recognized any of it. I started to walk backwards so I could look at the Hokage Monument. Only four faces were carved into the mountain. I stared at the Fourth for a bit, realizing it would have been nice if I had been sent to the time where he had been alive.

"Hey! You little brat! You'll pay for that!" I heard a guy yell. I turned as I saw a few shinobi chasing after a young blond kid who was laughing like crazy. I let out a gasp when I saw the whisker-like marks on the boy's face.

"N...Naruto?" I breathed. I narrowed my eyes when I saw the shinobi draw weapons. They raised their kunai and were about to strike down on the cornered Naruto when I stepped in between. Riding on rage, and I kicked all of them into the opposite wall.

"What the hell?" one sputtered. "Who the hell do you think you are, bitch?"

"I'm the one whose gonna send your sorry ass to hell!" I shouted, leaping at them. I slammed my foot into each one of their stomachs then punched them in the face.

"Whoa," Naruto said in awe as the punks ran away with their tail between their legs.

"You okay?" I asked, coming up to him. He nodded quickly and I ruffled his spiky blond hair.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name's Sakura," I replied.

"Sakura-onee-chan!" Naruto grinned and I laughed.

"Alright, let's get you home, Naruto," I said.

"How do you know my name?" he questioned. I grinned down at him as we started walking, holding hands.

"Who wouldn't know the name of the number one hyperactive knuckle head ninja in all of Konoha? Plus, you're gonna be Hokage, right?" I said.

"You bet I am! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted and I laughed again. _Naruto can always make me smile and laugh, _I thought.

"Here's where I live!" Naruto announced as we reached the top floor of a building. I already knew it was his place since he'd never moved. The same cramped apartment with junk all over the place.

"Really, Naruto," I wrinkled my nose at the horrible smell that permeated the small space when we stepped in. "You should clean up. And eat something other than ramen for once."

"How do you know so much about me?" he demanded as he dropped onto his bed.

"Let's just say, I owe my life to you," I replied. "So I've sworn to protect you." It was partially true. Naruto and I were like brother and sister back in my time. With Tsunade extremely weak and the corruption of the Konoha Council in the open, Naruto, as future Hokage, and me, as Tsunade's only living apprentice, were the ones holding the village together. Hell, I'd already promised Naruto to be his assistant when he formally took over as Hokage.

"Well, anyway, Naruto, I have to go to where I'm staying, so I'll see you later," I said after a minute.

"Aww," Naruto said sadly. "Where are you staying?"

"I'm stuck at the Uchiha compound," I replied.

"They're mean," he murmured.

"Yeah I know. If anybody hassles you, just blow this whistle, okay?" I handed him a small silver whistle with a string attached to it. Naruto happily put it on around his neck.

"Bye, Sakura-onee-chan!" he yelled out as I left.

"Kinda awkward, but otherwise okay," I murmured to myself as I walked.

When I finally reached the Uchiha compound, the sun was setting. I looked around once before heading to the main building where the head family resided. I'd just stepped in the doorway when a black-haired woman came out and approached me.

"Hello," she said. Her gaze traveled from my sandals up to my pink hair. "You must be Haruno Sakura, correct?"

I bowed low. "Yes, Uchiha-dono. It is a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home."

She nodded, apparently pleased with my manners. "I am Uchiha Mikoto. Please come in."

I toed off my sandals and followed Lady Uchiha down the hall to the kitchen. The Head Family was already gathered there.

"Fugaku, this is the young lady Hokage-sama said would be staying with us," Mikoto announced to her husband. His black eyes flickered over to me.

I bowed again. "Uchiha-sama, thank you for your hospitality."

"Why do you not have your own residence," he stated rather than asked.

"I have gone from the village for a long time, my old residence is now occupied by someone else. It was not my decision to be placed here."

"Rank?" he said briefly.

"Jounin."

"Impossible," Itachi muttered into his tea.

"Oh, it's quite possible," I assured him with a smirk.

"You are the same age as Itachi, are you not?" Mikoto asked curiously. I nodded.

"Interesting," she mused. "I am about to prepare dinner. Please sit and have some tea." She gestured to a cushion situated across the table from Sasuke, who sat next to Itachi who sat to the right of his father.

"Thank you," I said and folded my legs under me. I smiled a little at Sasuke. "Hello."

"Hello. My Aniki is stronger than you," he said immediately. I chuckled.

"Probably. I think I could give him a good run for his money."

"No way!" Sasuke shot back. Itachi shifted his gaze to me.

"I doubt it, Haruno-san." He said simply. I shrugged.

"Whatever. I'll spar with you eventually."

I stopped talking and sipped my tea slowly until Mikoto came back with dinner. We ate in silence and eventually Mikoto showed me an empty room. I looked around before flopping onto the bed.

_Well I survived day one. _I thought with a small smile before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Becoming - Chapter 2

* * *

I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I sat up in bed. I noticed a set of black clothes laid neatly on the chair beside the small writing table in the corner of the room. I padded over and examined them with mild distaste, the Uchiha crest was proudly emblazoned on the back of the shirt. No way was I wearing that. I grabbed the pants and went into the adjoining bathroom to shower and change. It was still shy of dawn.

After I cleaned off, I went about in search of the kitchen. Turning down a hallway, I picked up the scent of coffee and followed the sweet aroma. My hands automatically went in my pockets when I saw that merely Fugaku was in the eating area.

As expected, he didn't so much as spare me a glance. I grabbed a cup of coffee and leaned against the kitchen counter, drinking it black. Over the rim of the cup, I watched as Itachi entered the kitchen. He seemed surprised to see me but I ignored him. I finished my cup and walked outside. The Uchihas apparently were early-risers, as probably half the clan was already up and bustling. I slipped in between them, practically unnoticed except by an elderly couple that seemed to be selling pastries.

Once I was out of the district, I took to going over rooftops to get to Naruto's place. _Just as I thought, _I smiled a little as I watched Naruto sleeping in his bed. I slid the window open and crept in. Looking around the place, I pushed up the sleeves of my T-shirt and got down to work.

"Whoa!" was the first out of Naruto's mouth when he saw that his apartment was clean. Every surface shined from a hard rubbing, the floor was actually visible without its covering of dirty clothes and random scrolls and books, and there was actual food on his kitchen table. I laughed lightly at his expression. Now he noticed I was there.

"Sakura-onee-chan!" he shouted.

"Yo," I replied, a habit credited to Kakashi.

"What happened?" he asked, looking around again.

"I cleaned up, did some quick shopping, cooked you breakfast," I shrugged. I was used to taking care of Naruto back in my time. His apartment was ten times worse than this younger Naruto.

"Cool!" he cried, leaping out of bed and scrambling to the kitchen table. He happily scarfed down the buttered and powdered toast I'd made.

"Hey, Naruto, have you started at the Academy, yet?" I asked. He shook his head. "Why not?"

"I don't have the money to pay for it," he replied. "Besides, I don't want to start going yet."

"Why not?" I repeated. He shrugged. "Well, I'll tell you what. I'll pay for you to go." Naruto dropped his fork in surprise.

"Really?!" I nodded. Naruto frowned and looked down at his plate.

"Well, you can think about it. I'm going to go see the Hokage now. Remember, blow the whistle if you need me," I added as I left.

I made my way to Hokage Tower, hands back in my pockets. I noticed some of the people were looking at me oddly. Irked, I ignored them, guessing it was because of my pink hair.

"Ah, Sakura, come in," the Hokage said when I stepped to his doorway. I lifted a brow at Itachi, who was in the room wearing his full ANBU gear.

"Well, I was just telling Itachi-kun here that I was assigning you to be on his team," Sarutobi said.

"What?! But why...? I'm still only jounin rank."

"Well not by my standards," Sarutobi said easily. _Ah, I get it. __More contact, better chances._

"Well fine then. Who else is on the team?"

"The last squad leader was sadly killed during a mission. I've assigned Hatake Kakashi to be your new leader," Sarutobi said.

"Ka...Kakashi?" I whispered. I still couldn't get over the fact that the perverted sensei was gone and now...

"Ah," Sarutobi nodded, knowing exactly how I felt. I swallowed.

"And the last person?" I asked, now a little afraid of the answer.

"The last member of your new squad is a new ANBU member by the name of Genma," he replied. _I'm stuck with him too? I freaking kissed him once! _But outwardly I only sighed a little.

"When I do I get to meet them?" I asked.

"Now," Itachi said curtly.

"Fine," I muttered. Together, the two of us made our way over to the ANBU training grounds. I looked around curiously, not having been on the grounds before.

"Come," Itachi said gruffly. I rolled my eyes at him behind his back but followed him into another clearing.

"Hey Uchiha over here," a voice called and we turned to see Genma leaning casually against a tree. He regarded me curiously. "Who's the chick? Your girlfriend?"

"Hell no!" I snapped angrily.

"O-kay, sorry," Genma grinned. "I sure like my girls wild though."

"Stupid playboy," I muttered. I glanced at Itachi. "What time did you set for this little meeting?"

"Nine," he replied. "Why?"

"Then it'll be around ten when Kakashi-sensei shows," I stated matter-of-factly and proceeded to sit down at the base of a tree.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Genma repeated. "You trained under him before?"

"Oh, umm, that is...I..." I fumbled for a quick lie, not realizing I had said 'sensei', it being a habit and all.

"It doesn't matter," Itachi interrupted.

"Whatever," Genma muttered, slouching back.

Sure enough, a whole hour passed before Kakashi showed up, his nose in his favored Icha Icha books.

_He's already a pervert? _I thought as I stared at him. It was harder to ignore the pang of sadness this time as I took in his spiky gray hair, single coal-colored eye, and his body clad in his ANBU outfit. I'd seen his ANBU tattoo before but never actually seen his uniform.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late..." Kakashi started.

"You got lost on the road of life, yeah we know, you liar," I completed then immediately winced, remembering too late that I wasn't with Naruto back home but with two other men who were practically strangers. I scooted down deeper against the tree, wishing I could just disappear when the three men turned to stare at me.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"Haruno Sakura," I swallowed, ignoring Itachi's direct stare. "I'm on your team."

"Ah well, nice to meet you," Kakashi said. "My name is Kakashi." I nodded then concentrated on my sandals while the others introduced themselves.

"Sakura!" Kakashi caught my attention when they were done. "We're going to have a little exercise to get used to each other."

_Crap, it better not be the stupid bell test, _I thought then groaned when two silver bells came out of Kakashi's pocket.

"Why two? We're ANBU, why not one?" I asked deliberately.

"Hmm, you're right," Kakashi pocketed one bell. "Now, you have one hour to take this bell from me or I'll ask the Hokage to give you all truly deplorable duties."

"Great," Genma said sarcastically.

"This is a test. So just do it. Now, ready, set, go!" Kakashi said with a smile behind his mask.

_Lame..._ I thought and stayed seated as Genma trudged away and Itachi merely walked over next to me.

"This test really is a waste of time," I grumbled.

We sat in silence for roughly half an hour.

Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of us. "I just was handed a mission scroll," he announced.

"Nice," I grinned. "Where are we going?"

"Mizu no Kuni," he responded. "Oh and here's your mask, Sakura. It's a fox."

I slowly took the porcelain mask he handed to me and ran a finger over the whisker marks on each side of the cheek area. _Naruto... what are you doing now? _I wondered. Shaking off the homesickness, I stood up. I had a job to do. And if I succeeded, Naruto would never have to lose his best friend. I looked at my new teammates with renewed determination.

"Let's go," I said.

.::.

It didn't take us long to reach Mizu no Kuni since we were all pretty fast. During the run, I noticed that Itachi's speed was faster than Sasuke's and Sasuke's wasn't anywhere close to Itachi's gracefulness or the ease with which it looked like he ran. It didn't take long for me to see why Sasuke had been so jealous and I hadn't even seen the guy fight yet. I drew my new black cloak tighter around me when I felt the change in the air.

"Something wrong, Haruno?" Kakashi asked when he noticed the movement.

"It's going to rain soon," I replied. "Maybe in like twenty minutes?"

"How can you tell?" Genma asked.

"The wind changes," I said. "Now are we going to speed up to a village or find a cave?"

"Cave," Itachi spoke for the first time since leaving the village. "The closest village is where our target is. He won't be going anywhere."

I looked at him in surprise. That was the longest sentence I had ever heard come out of _any _Uchiha's mouth. We were soaked through our cloaks by the time we took shelter into a cave.

"Good call," Kakashi said and I inclined my head slightly as I sat down against the wall after stripping off the dripping cloak and mask. I shifted slightly to get comfortable as possible before falling asleep.

When I woke, my cheek was pressed against something and I was lying down on my side. Groggily, I opened my eyes and looked at the black cloth next to my cheek.

I bolted up when I realized what the cloth was. _Shit! _My face flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry, sorry," I apologized quickly. "I hadn't realized...Sorry, Uchiha."

Itachi rubbed at his leg while glaring at me.

"Sorry," I repeated. "I didn't know I fell asleep, um, there..."

He stood up, annoyed, and walked toward the entrance.

"Jerk," I muttered before following him. Kakashi and Genma turned as Itachi and I stepped outside.

"Ah, good, you're up, we can go now," Kakashi said.

"Unless you two would like to finish your snuggling," Genma snickered.

"Shut up!" I growled, blushing again.

"Let's go," Itachi's voice was brisk and we all nodded, even though Kakashi was our leader.

We leaped through the trees, careful to avoid any wet ones so we wouldn't fall. The village where our target was only a few minutes away. When we arrived, we slipped on radios and split up. I pulled of my mask and wrapped my cloak tighter around my body then chose to browse through all of the shops on the main street. I looked from under my lashes so any civilian would just see me harmlessly browsing through the wares.

I narrowed my eyes at a man sitting in a café on the corner. Except for having a smaller beard, he matching our target's description perfectly. I turned my back to him and tapped my radio.

"Possible suspect sighted," I reported.

"Where?" came Kakashi's voice in my earpiece.

"Café on the southeast corner of the main street. He's sitting in a corner alone," I said quickly while turning into another aisle.

"On my way. Uchiha, Shiranui, any other possibles?" Kakashi questioned.

"Nope," Genma reported.

"No." Itachi said.

"Alright, converge on Haruno's location then," Kakashi ordered. "Haruno, get closer for a better look."

"Hai," I replied and left the store. I casually walked across the street and sat down at a table a few feet away from the guy. I ordered some tea and scanned the street. I noticed Genma trudging his way over. From the opposite direction, I saw Kakashi's spiky hair weaving through the crowd. I nearly jolted with surprise when Itachi suddenly appeared at my table.

"Good morning," Itachi tried to sound casual. I clued in immediately and smiled at him.

"'Morning to you too, Satoshi," I made up on the spot. I covered the hand he had on the table with my own, ignoring how he stiffened. "Did your boss let you extend your lunch so we can have lunch together?" I tried to sound intimate but the way Itachi tried to free his hand annoyed me. _Damn it, c__a__n't he see that it__'__s just a cover?_ Annoyed, I dropped my hand and looked at our target without moving my head.

"Well?" I muttered into the radio.

"It is our target," Kakashi confirmed.

"Good," I said. "Can I take him now?"

"Fine, but be quick," Kakashi said after a moment. I glanced at Itachi questioningly to see if he wanted to get the guy.

"Hn," was all he said and I decided to take it as a no. Moving too fast for a civilian to see, I whirled and leaped on our target. I picked him up by the collar and threw him bodily into the alley. I jumped in after him then quickly sliced his throat. I lifted a trash can cover and dumped his body inside.

"Mission complete," I said calmly into the radio. That was an easy, that guy never knew what hit him. I turned and left the alley. Itachi walked beside me as we left the village.

"Well done, Haruno," Kakashi said when we regrouped.

"I hope we get something more interesting next time. I hardly see why ANBU were needed for this one," Genma complained.

"Orders are orders," Kakashi said. "Now let's go."

When we returned to the village, Kakashi left to report to Sarutobi and Genma left to pick up girls, leaving me and Itachi alone.

"Back to the compound?" I asked him. He said nothing and walked away.

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically as I jogged up to him.

"How long have you been ANBU?" I asked him. I waited a beat while he remained silent. "Jeez, Itachi, I asked you a question. I didn't need your whole life story. You just don't know when to shut up do you?"

I looked at him as I said it and I swore his lips twitched for a second.

"Aniki!"

We turned to see eight-year-old Sasuke running towards us. He skidded to a stop in front of Itachi.

"Aniki you promised to spar with me when you finished your mission!" Sasuke pouted. "Please, Aniki, will you spar with me?"

"Sorry, Sasuke, some other time, okay?" Itachi replied. Sasuke looked down, crestfallen.

"Jerk," I muttered. I nearly snapped out at him when I remembered why I was there. I had to be _friends _with Itachi and figure out why the hell he killed his clan and stop him. I gritted my teeth and looked away.

"Let's go," Itachi said to us coolly. Sasuke and I trudged back to the compound behind him.

"Sasuke, is it just training you want or time with Itachi?" I asked him softly.

"Both," he replied after a short pause.

"I'll train with you if you want," I offered. Sasuke frowned and kicked a pebble on the ground. I smiled slyly. "I'll show you some cool jutsu that will impress your family." As I expected, Sasuke's whole face lit up.

"Sure!" he cried happily and hugged me. I was stunned; Sasuke had never hugged me before. _Oh wait, this is the old Sasuke, _I thought in dismay. _There's a world of difference between the one I know and this one. _

"But there's a catch," I said.

"What?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"I have a friend of mine, he's your age, who's going to train with you," I said.

"What's his name?" the boy asked curiously.

"Naruto." I said.

"I don't know him," Sasuke said thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't think so, but you'll meet him when I start teaching you. By the way, when do you want to start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow?" Sasuke asked hopefully. I nodded. He let out a whoop and charged ahead of me into the house. I let out a small laugh.

"Kami, this place is so much happier than mine," I whispered.

"Your place?" Itachi questioned. I jumped.

"You scared me, I thought you were already inside!" I said quickly. Itachi smirked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Jerk," I repeated then sighed.

"So why wouldn't you train with Sasuke? I bet if you spent more time with him, he wouldn't feel so inferior to you," I said. I then found myself slapped against a nearby wall with Itachi glaring at me, his Sharingan eyes burning.

"What did you say?" he demanded coldly.

"I said Sasuke wouldn't feel so weak compared to you if you trained with him and helped him get compliments from your father," I said coolly.

"How do you know?" he demanded.

I stared, startled by his sudden anger. His affection for Sasuke must have led him to let Sasuke live that night. But then if he loved Sasuke, why would he force him down such a dark path? There was something else I was missing. Mere observations wouldn't get me any farther. _He doesn't trust me yet... so that's barrier number one. Barrier number two would be that stoic Uchiha part of him. But then again... _my eyes slid toward Itachi. _He _is _a male so maybe... _Whoa! I shook my head fiercely to get that thought out of my head. There was no why I would, Kami forbid, _seduce _Uchiha Itachi into spilling his beans. _It's seems kind of rude, seeing as how he's still a good guy... _I mused. I sighed loudly, not noticing Itachi's questioning stare. I shrugged off his grip and trudged into the main house and straight up into my room.

"This is easier than war, but it's still going to suck." I grumbled and buried my face in the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

The Becoming - Chapter 3

* * *

I sighed in relief and sat in the shade of a tree while watching how Naruto and Sasuke got along. As expected, they argued, fought, tossed slightly age-inappropriate insults at each other all the while competing for my attention. Almost typical. So far, I've been able to get Naruto to sense his chakra, and Sasuke to create three Bunshin at the same time. I twirled a kunai around my fingers as the boys got into another argument.

"You know you'd be far more comfortable watching them train from down here," I said, looking up.

Itachi leaped down in front of me from his perch in the tree. He stared at me a moment then sat down beside me cross-legged. The silence stretched between us while Naruto and Sasuke's voices rose in pitch and fervor.

"How is Sasuke doing?" Itachi finally asked quietly. I shrugged.

"He has the expected Uchiha genius but it won't get him anywhere with yours being the shadow he stands in." Itachi didn't move or change his expression but I realized that my comment grated. I still didn't understand Itachi completely, had no real idea for his massacre but I was suddenly more sure than ever of one thing: Uchiha Itachi loved his brother.

"You're such a jerk!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke and shoved him to the floor. "You think you're so high and mighty just because you were born into that family!" His face red with rage, he whirled around and stomped toward me.

"Sakura-onee-chan! I can't do this anymore! Train me alone!" he demanded.

I lifted a brow. "No."

"Why not?!"

"Apologize to Sasuke."

"No!"

"Then no training."

"Aww, Sakura-onee-chan! He's being mean to me!"

"He won't be the only one if you don't apologize," I replied mildly. I looked behind him at Sasuke, who sitting on the floor. His dark hair was covering his eyes but I noticed the slight tremble of his lips.

"Apologize, Naruto. Now."

Naruto's little fists clenched and his lips trembled, obviously wanting to spit back another refusal. But he sighed and walked back to Sasuke.

"Gomen nesai," he muttered grudgingly.

"Mean it, Naruto." I ordered. Naruto shot me a quick glare over his shoulder.

"Gomen nesai," he repeated a little louder. He kicked at a rock with his sandal. "I didn't mean to shove you that hard." He crossed his arms over his chest and glanced at me expectantly. I looked at Sasuke, who hadn't moved.

"Sasuke, you apologize too," Itachi called out softly. Sasuke's head snapped up and he looked at Itachi.

"Why?!" he demanded.

"You were being rude," Itachi stated. Sasuke frowned and stood.

"Gomen nesai," he muttered to the blond.

"That's better," I smiled. "You two come from different ends of Konoha society so I expected this but if you two can't be nice then no training. Teamwork is what gets you through."

"Through what?" Naruto wondered.

"Things." I said vaguely. "You'll understand better as you get older."

I stood and brushed the dirt from my pants. I glanced up at the sky and gauged the amount of light we had left. "There's just enough light left for me to teach you something new. And it involves the teamwork I was just talking about."

I frowned briefly when I sensed Itachi slip away as I strode toward the boys.

.::.

"That was _awesome!" _Sasuke said grinning. I chuckled and shifted his weight on my back. I had already finished teaching the boys and sent Naruto home. Now I was carrying Sasuke piggyback back to the mansion. We walked through the main street and I noticed that as I passed, clan members whispered to each other behind their hands, some even outright pointing at me. By now I was used to this treatment but as I carried Sasuke, even more clan members talked about me. I imagined they were spinning some ridiculous tale about how I was some power-grabbing ass-kissing bitch by carrying the second son of the Uchiha patriarch. I smirked to myself, shaking my head.

A sharp cry from above made me tense. I snapped my head up and recognized the Hokage's bird circling overhead.

"Shit," I swore softly. I shifted Sasuke's weight again and quickly sprinted to the main house. I didn't stop moving as I shoved the bamboo screen door open and glanced around the kitchen swiftly.

"Sasuke, get your brother!" I set him down quickly.

"Sakura, what's the matter?" Sasuke wondered. I waved my hand.

"Just do it. If I can, I'll explain later," I added hastily before Sasuke could pout. He obeyed and soon Itachi appeared in the doorway. His parents were behind them but I didn't pay them any attention.

"We need to go. Now." I said firmly. Itachi raised a brow but nodded nonetheless. Turning, I quickly walked away. Once outside, I bent my knees and jumped onto the roof, leapfrogging over houses to get to the Hokage Tower. In mere moments, Itachi was by my side and we landed in front of the Tower together. We climbed the stairs to the top quickly.

I paused before pushing open the double doors to glance at Itachi. It dawned on me how paler than normal he was, his skin drawn tight over his cheekbones. The lines in his face seemed deeper.

"Uchiha?" I said softly, laying a hand against his bicep. "What's wrong?" He looked away and I frowned.

"Nothing," he said at last, his voice so soft I could barely hear him.

_Clan issues, _I thought immediately. It had to be.

"I'll bother you about it later," I decided. "But for now, let's go see the Hokage."

I slipped through the doors, not seeing how surprise flickered through Itachi's eyes before he slowly followed me in.

"Hokage-sama," Itachi and I said together, bowing before the old man.

"Sakura, Itachi-kun, I'm glad you noticed my messenger bird so quickly. I have a mission for you two."

"Just us, Hokage-sama? What about Kakashi and Genma?" I questioned.

"The mission is practically tailor-made for you two," Sarutobi replied with a small smile. He tapped the paper lying on his desk.

"What is it?" I was hesitant to ask.

"Five weeks from now, a young bureaucrat who goes by the name Shinoda Kenichi will be hosting a ball celebrating the fact that his nation has survived for one hundred years. Of course that's only what the public knows. In truth, it's a gathering of elite criminals. Drug cartels, assassins, money launderers, you name it, someone from that profession will be there. You two are going undercover as assassins. Assassins that are married," Sarutobi added. I froze.

I had to pretend I was married to _Itachi_? I winced.

_It's a good time to find out his secrets, _Inner piped up. _And everything else about him... _Inner fluttered her lashes and I growled softly. Nearly everything that came out of her mouth was a sexual innuendo.

"Sakura, your name will be Gozen Tomoe. Itachi-kun, you will be Yoshinaka Kiso. Your dossiers are in these scrolls. Memorize them," Sarutobi ordered. "You will leave at dawn. Oh, you're going to Cha no Kuni. Dismissed," Sarutobi said, tossing us a scroll each. We bowed and left the building.

"Whew, didn't expect that," I remarked lightly. "Don't let this mission lead you to believe you're free from me," I warned. "I'm going to find out everything I can about you, Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi stopped. He slowly turned his head and looking down at me. I scowled slightly, wishing we were the same height.

"Why?" he asked softly.

I paused and blinked.

"Because your unhappiness bothers me. I want to fix it," I replied without thinking. It was the truth.

"You cannot fix what it was beyond repair," Itachi murmured, looking away. He walked ahead, his hands slipping into his pockets.

"You're not beyond help," I replied softly, my eyes darkening with worry. "And damned if I'm going to let you brush me off like that."


	4. Chapter 4

The Becoming - Chapter 4

* * *

I hummed in approval as I dropped onto the four-poster bed that the mission target had so gallantly given to Itachi and me to use. Our arrival had gone smoothly enough and thankfully Shinoda hadn't noticed that Itachi had been standing a foot away from me the entire time. I turned my head on the red bed covers and examined the stiff Uchiha as he meditated on the floor. His back was poker straight, his lips a thin line, his brow a bit furrowed in concentration. I rolled my eyes and sat up, scooting to the edge of the bed so I was right behind him. I placed my hands on his shoulders and rubbed them, ignoring the way he tensed.

"You need to relax," I advised. "Otherwise we'll never get through this mission."

His shoulder muscles twitched under my massaging hands.

"Get used to my touch too. We're married after all, _Kiso-kun," _I smirked.

Silence reigned for a few minutes. I was surprised how tense his shoulders were. They were like bricks.

Itachi shifted under my hands again.

"We have to get ready for the party tonight. Bathroom's mine."

"Hn."

I swore my eye twitched when he uttered that syllable. I hate that syllable with the burning passion of a thousand suns. Why the _hell _did Uchihas use that phrase, word, whatever the hell it is?! I muttered a few rather colorful and inventive curses and stalked into the bathroom, grabbing my pack along the way.

Inside the gracious bathroom with a glass-encased shower and hot tub, I stripped off my traveling clothes and opened my pack, dragging out the clothes and laying them on the wide counter. I had packed a number of formal dresses and a few more shinobi-like clothes for serious work. Standing in my bindings and panties, I pondered over which dress to wear. Tonight was the first day so obviously everyone had to be all dolled up so I chose a black dress, choosing the more revealing one of the two I had brought along. It was a simple dress really, strapless and ending mid-thigh and made out of satin. But of course it hugged every curve once I slipped it on. I took my hair and flipped the ends up and clipped it with a black clip and left some bangs to frame my face. My cover was an extremely successful assassin so I fastened on diamond earrings. I gently took out an emerald necklace Naruto had given me for my eighteenth birthday and put it on and the emerald fell in the valley between my breasts. I grabbed my seldom-used makeup case and sat down in front of the vanity mirror and put on a bit of lip gloss. I had found over the course of several seduction missions that men seemed to prefer lip gloss over lipstick, despite Ino's insistence. As I put it on, I mused that it was probably because lip gloss had a taste (my personal favorite was peaches.)

I stood and examined myself in the mirror before sitting down again and applying nail and toe polish the color of my necklace. After they dried, I slipped my feet into four-inch black heels. I looked at myself in the mirror again, this time turning around to see the back of the dress which dipped low in a V to the small of my back. I blew out a breath and smiled then exited the bathroom.

Itachi was fastening the cufflinks on his suit when I walked out and he looked at me. I walked over to him and gave him the same up-and-down examination, noting how much more handsome (_and sexy,_ Inner added) he looked in formal black. His white dress shirt was one of those fancy deals where the collar was simply a band and to fasten it, one simply needed to snap a button. His cufflinks were gold and etched into them were the letters Y and K. The buttons on his jacket were gold too and I noticed each was carved with the head of a dragon. I trailed a finger down his chest.

"Fancy," I stated.

"As is yours," he replied.

I fastened his jacket together and when I was done, I looked up and realized my heels put Itachi and me at eye-level. I swallowed hard as I stared into his admittedly beautiful gray eyes. Gray was actually too plain a word for the shade of his eyes. It wasn't nearly dark enough to be labeled dark gray but not light enough to be gray. If I hadn't been frozen I would have rolled my eyes about how stupid my description sounded.

Lucky for him he didn't have to change his appearance at all, leaving his hair and eyes exactly as they were while I had to dye my hair brown, which I had done prior to entering the village.

"Haruno," he spoke at last and I jolted. Wasn't this the first time he had actually said my name?

"What?" I managed, still staring right at him.

"We must go," he replied stiffly and I nodded numbly. He opened the door of our suite and we stepped out. We made our way to the elevator (a favored luxury of rich civilians) and rode down. When the machine let out a soft beep, signaling the arrival to the ballroom floor, Itachi awkwardly offered me his arm. I smiled at him and slipped my arm through his, surprised he'd actually moved first. But I guessed he did so because he'd been dragged to clan functions and knew how these formals things were supposed to happen.

A quick scan of the ballroom told me that I was right in my assumption. The men and women glittered with fancy jewels and were decked out in fancy, expensive outfits. I quickly spotted Shinoda standing among a group of people I knew to be assassins. Shinoda himself was about twenty-five, five ten, hundred and eighty pounds or so, and had brown hair and green eyes. He was dressed similarly to Itachi but wore a plain gold ring on his left index finger. I looked at him while Itachi led me over to the buffet table.

Right when Itachi had handed me a flute of champagne, Shinoda had looked right over at me and had just kept staring at me while I sipped my drink. I pursed my lips a bit, wondering if anyone would mind if I seduced Shinoda to get the information about the meeting from him.

I nudged Itachi with my elbow and turned to him slightly.

"Uchiha, go wander off, I think I can get some information from Shinoda easier on my own," I hissed quickly. Itachi lifted a brow. "Come on man, he's practically eye-raping me! Shoo!" I waved my hand underneath my glass and Itachi left with a scowl after skimming a hard glance over Shinoda. When he was gone, I turned back to the buffet table, pretending to peruse the choices.

"The tiramisu is particularly delicious," a silky smooth voice said behind, breath ghosting over my left ear.

"Well, thanks for the tip, Shinoda-sama," I turned my head slightly, giving him a seductive smile.

"But right now I see something more appealing to my tastes," the man murmured. He skimmed his left hand over my right hip, nudging us a bit closer together. "Do you dance, Tomoe-chan?"

I nodded at Shinoda and he led to the dance floor at the same time. I was glad Itachi and I had henged into nineteen year olds for this mission. Things would go over much easier.

Shinoda drew us close together, his hands at my hips while I wound my arms around his neck. We moved slowly to the romantic music the band was playing. I wasn't able to look over his shoulder, but during a turn, I locked eyes with Itachi who was across the room, glaring daggers at the back of Shinoda's head.

I tilted my head silently in warning.

_Damn it, calm down! _I wanted to yell at him. Any minute, his Sharingan would activate.

"Is there a problem, Tomoe-chan?" Shinoda murmured into my ear. I jolted. _When the hell did he lower his head?_

"No, there isn't Shinoda-sama." I managed, losing sight of Itachi.

"Good. And please, call me Kenichi."

"Kenichi-sama," I said smiling up at him. His lips curved in response. It faded when a finger tapped his shoulder.

"What?" he snarled, turning to face Itachi.

"I'd like to dance with my wife, _Kenichi-sama," _Itachi practically sneered.

"Ah, yes of course," Shinoda turned to me, smiled and bowed slightly then quickly left.

"What was that?" Itachi hissed as he took Shinoda's place. I rolled my eyes.

"Seduction's a great way to get answers, Uchiha. I'm a kunoichi, after all. What, don't tell me you're jealous?" I asked.

Itachi looked over my shoulder. "Of course not. What would give you that idea?" he said stiffly.

I sighed.

We turned our heads when the music suddenly stopped and a ringing noise filled the air. On the stage with the band, Shinoda stood holding a glass of champagne in his ringed hand and was smiling at the crowd. He tapped the microphone in front of him and raised his other hand.

"Greetings friends," he said and his voice filled the room due to the speakers locate in the corners of the ceiling. "Tonight's ball is a prelude to the main gala five weeks from now that celebrates the centennial of my humble country. You have all been essential to the peace that rules the land and to that I am ever so grateful to you. I hope you all have a wonderful time tonight and the days to come. Arigato." He bowed slightly and when he raised his head, he looked straight at me and winked before exiting stage left.

_Creep-o squared, _I thought shuddering. Then I jumped when Itachi placed a hand on my bare back.

"I think we can go back to our room now," he murmured. I nodded gratefully and we exited swiftly. The trip back to the room was uneventful and I quickly departed into the bathroom to change into my pajamas. My sleepwear consisted of one large orange T-shirt with a ramen bowl on it (thanks Naruto) and loose black shorts. Underneath, I wasn't wearing anything since usually I just slept with the shirt on but had pulled on the shorts for Itachi.

"What?" I asked Itachi when I noticed him staring at my shirt. He was relaxing on the bed with a book in hand.

"Very... unique," he said after a short while. I shrugged.

"It was a present from a friend of mine, so I wouldn't forget I could always go to him for help, even at night," I explained. Itachi nodded slightly, still staring at it.

"Your... boyfriend?" he inquired. I laughed and plopped on stomach on the bed.

"Nah," I grinned up at him. "He's like my brother. He said he was in love with me when we were Academy kids and all the way up until we were chuunin though. And I admit, I had a crush on him for a bit when he got older But I got him to see a friend of mine, who'd been in love with him since the Academy too, and they're together now. They're probably going to get married," I mused.

"Ah," was all he said before returning to his book. Curious, I tilted my head to read the spine. _Haiku,_ it read, in simple block letters.

"You like poetry?" I asked. Itachi raised his eyes, nodded, and lowered his eyes again.

"Hmm, I do too. Though it's hard me for me to do haikus myself," I replied. I wasn't lying. Poetry always seemed so awesome to me, how so few words could be so profound. "What else you do like?" Silence. I sighed.

"I don't get a chance to read anything besides reports," I continued on anyway. "If I'm not working, I'm usually asleep or busy handling my crazy friends."

"Hokage-sama said that you were on an extended mission."

I frowned. "Yes. And? I'm talking about before the mission."

"How long was your mission?"

I laughed. "Sorry, Nosy, but that's need-to-know only. Long enough though. Anyway, I told you one thing, now it's your turn. Anything at all, Uchiha, anything at all about what you do outside of missions. I bet you spend all of your free time combing your hair. I mean, look at how shiny and luscious it is, it's in better condition than mine is." I teased.

He huffed. "Hardly. I train." He eyed me. "Your hair is satisfactory."

"Satisfactory?" I echoed. "You sure know how to compliment a girl, Uchiha. Are you sure you're reading poetry?" I laughed and snatched his book. It was roughly one hundred fifty pages with three haikus per page. "Okay, so it is poetry. Perfect hair, exemplary shinobi, ability to read something besides porn or mission reports, wow you must have a huge fan club."

"I do not require any of those traits to have admirers," he replied frankly. I nodded wisely.

"I'm not surprised. It's your surname that draws them. If only they knew how messed up clan politics can get, hm?" I flipped through the pages loudly. "Though I'm sure you've got at least one person who looks at you and just sees 'Itachi,' right? Or maybe a secret pet? You look like a cat person. I just know it, you've got a secret pet black cat named, hm, maybe Satoshi, that you sneak out to see as often as possible. I can see it now, Itachi and Satoshi, secret best friends deep in Konoha's forest doing what the Clan Elders hate the most: having fun! Oh the horror! Look at them dying of heart attacks! Oh wait, they're all heartless bastards. Oh wait nope, they're dropping dead anyway. Felled by a boy and his cat, marvelous!"

Itachi stared. I giggled at his expression.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, kitten."


	5. Chapter 5

Haruno Sakura (13) – Gozen Tomoe (13)  
Uchiha Itachi (13) – Yoshinaka Kiso (13)  
Target – Shinoda Kenichi (25)

* * *

The Becoming

Chapter 5

* * *

I glanced over at my mission partner to see him slam his book closed. I lifted a brow, noticing the annoyed look in his eyes. We were reclining in bed, having returned just an hour ago from yet another of Shinoda's fancy parties in the ballroom. The party was the same as the first one: everyone dressed up, a lot of dancing, glossy food, and Shinoda hitting on me with Itachi glaring daggers at the back of the man's head before interrupting him and Itachi spending the rest of the party dancing with me.

I waited a beat but Itachi remained silent, rolling onto his side to glare at the wall. I looked down at the book he'd tossed on the covers between us. It was the same book he'd been reading two weeks ago.

"Let me guess," I sighed. "You finished the book and now are grumpy because you've got nothing to do."

No answer. I rolled my eyes.

"I've got a book you can read." I paused. "A poetry book."

Itachi flipped over to face me so fast, if I'd blinked I would have missed it. But I couldn't miss the small glint of hope in his somber gray eyes. I chuckled and leaned over my side of the bed to grab my bag. I unzipped it and pulled out a scroll then placed it next to Itachi's book.

"You said it was a book," Itachi narrowed his eyes at the scroll then raised his head to glare at me.

"It is! Just watch," I instructed. I sat up and crossed my legs, facing the scroll. I ran a finger over the overlapping flap and the scroll unfurled, rolling to near the edge of the bed. Itachi tilted his head slightly, looking at the scrawled text separated by small summoning circles.

"You have ten summons. On one scroll." Itachi stated. I nodded smiling.

"This," I tapped the scroll, "is my survival scroll. Well, actually it's more like boredom-prevention scroll. This one," I tapped the fifth circle from the left, "is the book summon. You're lucky I placed a poetry book in it. Last time it was a text on the mating seasons of ninken."

Itachi looked at me, brow raised.

"What? You don't think they do it?"

If Itachi had been a lesser person, he would have rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," I grumbled. "Here." I made the Tiger seal then placed my right hand palm down on the circle. A green book poofed under my hand. I promptly handed it to the Uchiha and started to roll up the scroll. But Itachi placed his hand over my wrist. He twisted his neck and peered down at one of the circles.

"You..." he started, brow furrowed now, "have a summon... for Pocky."

I blushed and looked away. "Yeah I do. So?"

"Why?"

"Because I like Pocky! Is it a crime to like it?!" I said defensively. Again, a lesser Itachi would have rolled his eyes. He looked down at the scroll again while I scowled at him.

"This summon is for... a vanilla ice cream cone," Itachi said perplexed. He looked up at me. "Why... sweets?"

My eyes narrowed. "Do you hate sweets or something?"

Itachi fell silent. I opened my mouth, hand lifting to point an accusing finger at him while starting demand if he was human or not.

"I like vanilla ice cream," Itachi muttered. My hand fell and my mouth dropped open wider.

"Seriously?!" I said bewildered. I stared at the male before me in disbelief. _The _Uchiha Itachi had just admitted to me, Haruno Sakura, that he liked vanilla ice cream. _Willingly. _I whipped my head around the room but scowled upon realizing there were no newspapers in the room. _No way to check for reports of hell freezing over. Damn, _I thought.

Then I stopped and slowly looked back at Itachi when my logical shinobi brain started functioning properly. I studied the male silently, intensely. He'd turned his head, appearing to scrutinize the bed's ornately carved headboard. _How hard is it, _I wondered, _for him to admit something like that? _A shinobi of his caliber and sheer genius would have come to the conclusion several thousand times over that such an admission could be used and exploited by enemy shinobi, no matter how minor the admission was. It was _private. _A _personal _secret. I smiled softly, amazed that Itachi trusted me enough to tell me when he still knew virtually nothing about me.

"Thanks for telling me," I replied honestly. He slowly turned his head back towards me. I searched his gray eyes for any clue to what he was thinking. But, as per usual, I could only tell what he was thinking via his body language. I tilted my head, placing a hand over the ice cream summoning circle.

"Would you like some now?" I asked. During the elaborate dinner parties, Itachi hardly ate anything, instead preferring to come back to the room to munch on onigiri.

If I hadn't been staring, I would have missed the minute dip of his head. I grinned and quickly made the Tiger seal and slapped my hand down on the paper. The cone poofed into my head and I handed the cold treat to Itachi before summoning one for myself.

I took an appreciative lick then tried to suppress a giggle when Itachi hesitantly touched the tip of vanilla to his lips. I licked my ice cream quickly while Itachi seemed to take forever, his tongue slowly coming out of his mouth to drag even more slowly from the bottom to the top of the ice cream. His tongue retreated and he swallowed the vanilla. Fascinated, I watched the bob of his Adam's apple before Itachi repeated the action.

**So sexy! **Inner abruptly squealed. I blushed and shifted my legs slightly, recognizing the burn in my belly. The guy was merely eating ice cream and it was turning me on! I dropped my gaze and focused on my own cone.

**Who knew just eating ice cream could be so wonderfully erotic? **Inner mused, her eyes still on Itachi. **God, I'm turning into a puddle! Look at his tongue! Kami! **

I blushed a deeper shade of red to the roots of my hair. The worst part was that Inner was right. Itachi _did _look sexy. Or, more so than usual.

"It's melting," Itachi's voice brought me back.

I blinked. "What?"

He nodded toward my hand. I looked down and swore as I watched my ice cream dribble down over my fingers. I licked it up quickly then paused when I noticed Itachi staring.

"What?" I repeated. He shook his head and continued eating.

_Weird, _I thought but shrugged and tried to save my melting dessert. But I couldn't help but watch as Itachi finished his ice cream and devour the cone in quick, crunchy bites. He got up to go to the bathroom.

"Wait!" He turned back, brow raised. I scrambled off the bed and walked up to him.

"You've missed a glob," I lifted my hand and swiped my finger over the small smudge of vanilla at the corner of his mouth. My finger brushed over his top lip. I had no idea why Itachi froze, but I froze because a quick jolt of electricity had shot from my finger down all the way to my toes. I blushed again and started to drop my hand but he caught my wrist, again.

"Sakura."

"What?" I managed, lifting my head to look into his eyes. He stared at me for a few minutes before letting my wrist go and stepping back.

"Nothing." Itachi moved his shoulders as if there was something uncomfortable on his back before turning and going into the bathroom. The door shut and locked with a soft click.

Confused, I could only stare at the door before stumbling back to the bed.

.::.

"Seriously, I wonder how many of these damn things we have to go to before the main one," I complained under my breath. Itachi nodded slightly. We were standing together arm in arm next to the side of the buffet table at yet another party. I swished the wine in my glass while scanning the room for the umpteenth time. "I thought this gig would be fun, now its just annoying the hell out of me!"

"Agreed," Itachi murmured.

"Well then, perhaps I can provide you with some _entertainment_," a voice said behind us. We turned and Shinoda stood there, dressed handsomely as always, a glass of wine in his ringed hand. Instinctively, I tightened my grip on Itachi and shifted closer to him.

"No its alright, Shinoda-sama," I smiled politely at him. "Kiso-kun and I are fine." I leaned my head on Itachi's shoulder as his arm snaked around my waist, pulling us even closer together.

_Thank god Itachi isn't so phobic about touching, _I thought in relief.

Shinoda chuckled. "Tomoe-san, how many times must I remind you that you may call me Kenichi?"

_Say it as many times as you want, asshole, I said it once and I'm never going to say it again, _I shot back in my head.

**What a perv, **Inner agreed.

"Excuse us, I see an old friend of ours," Itachi spoke up and guided us away from the lecherous target. I shuddered slightly, feeling Shinoda's gaze on my bare back. Itachi walked over to a group of drug lords and we made polite conversation for the rest of the night.

.::.

"Kami! I am so sick of this crap!" I complained, pulling on Naruto's T-shirt. We were back in our room, Itachi engrossed with my book, me changing in the bathroom. I unlocked the door and stepped out. I grabbed my bag and stuffed the dress in before leaping onto the bed. I lay on my stomach, with my head on the pillow and my arms crossed under the pillow. I turned my head and glanced at Itachi.

"Is my book okay?" I asked. He nodded slightly not looking up.

"Where did you come across it?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, I found it in this bookstore I stopped in on my way back from Kumogakure."

We fell silent and I was just starting to doze off when someone knocked on our door. I lifted my head and frowned.

"Who wants to see us?" I glanced at Itachi who'd set his book down on his nightstand. I got off the bed and hurried toward the door. I held a kunai behind my back as I pulled the wooden door open.

"Yes?" I said cautiously.

"Ah, Gozen-sama, Shinoda-sama requests your presence in his quarters," a uniformed butler stated.

"Me?" Confused, I glanced back at Itachi. I tilted my head, silently asking him if I should go. After a long moment, he finally nodded.

"Well, alright then," I reluctantly turned back to the butler. I slid my kunai back into its hidden slot and followed the butler. We rode the elevator up three stories before exiting onto a glamorous hallway.

"Wow." I stated, looking around at the expensive vases and painting decorating the hallway.

"Please, this way," the butler instructed going down the left hallway. I nodded and trailed behind him. Eventually we came upon the only doors on the floor.

_Shinoda's room, _I guessed judging by the gold-colored paint on the door and the enormous large ferns flanking it. The butler knocked on the door with his gloved hand before pulling it open slightly. He gestured for me to enter. Wary, I slid my hands into my pockets as I stepped inside. I blinked at the lack the of light.

"Um...Shinoda-sama?" I called out then whirled when the door shut firmly behind me, leaving me in total darkness. "Shino-"

Suddenly, a hand clamped over my mouth and an arm snaked around my waist. I screamed and struggled but to no avail.

"Relax, Tomoe," Shinoda's voice whispered in my ear. "Let me entertain you."

I screamed Itachi's cover name, it coming out muffled thanks to Shinoda's hand over my mouth. Shinoda 'tsk'-ed.

"No no no, not Kiso, you're going to be screaming my name by the time I'm done with you," he said, chuckling darkly.

I paled. _Shit._


	6. Chapter 6

Haruno Sakura (13) – Gozen Tomoe (13)

Uchiha Itachi (13) – Yoshinaka Kiso (13)

Target – Shinoda Kenichi (25)

The Becoming

Chapter 6

I struggled valiantly to free myself from Shinoda's grip, but with my nineteen year old body, no such luck. The sudden white flash stopped my movements. I blinked several times to adjust to the light. A huge canopy bed with a red duvet dominated Shinoda's room and a table and two chairs were placed in front of the bed. Domed plates, a few candlesticks, and folded napkins were on the table. A thick carpet sat under the table, stretching from one side of the room to another. A white door that matched the room's walls was in the middle of the wall to my right. Otherwise, the room was completely bare. I stiffened again when Shinoda's breath washed over my ear.

"What would you like to eat?" he murmured, dropping his hand.

"Wh-what?" I sputtered. I stumbled forward and whirled to face him. He smiled politely, adjusting the lapel of his tux.

"I noticed that you barely touched anything downstairs. I was worried," he stated simply.

"And you acted like that because..." I replied warily. This guy was seriously wacked if he thought I would calmly eat with him after he'd nearly assaulted me.

"Oh!" he laughed lightly. "It makes things more interesting, doesn't it? Now come, let me give you some real food."

"No thanks," I replied shortly. "My _husband_ is waiting for me."

Shinoda's smile grew cold.

"That cold fish of a man? Hardly," he sneered.

My hands went into fists and I growled.

"Don't talk about him that way!" I shouted and leaped at him. I gathered chakra in my hand and drew my arm back to break his jaw but he moved behind me and wrapped his arm around my middle, trapping my arm against his body.

"Mm, no violence, Tomoe-chan," he murmured and kissed my neck.

"You bastard! Let go of me!" I snarled, jerking my head when he moved his lips up my neck.

"Why? When we're having so much fun?" He nipped at my jaw.

"We're not having fun, asswipe!" I growled and slammed my foot down on his foot then rammed my elbow into his gut. He grunted and stumbled back into the door. I pulled a kunai from underneath my shorts and brandished it at him.

"Get out of my way or you won't be leaving this room alive," I said softly. Shinoda pressed a hand against his stomach and eyed me silently. Then he sighed and stepped off to the side of the doors. "Damn right," I muttered and stomped my way out of the room. Grumbling, I shoved my hands in my pockets and kicked the button for the elevator.

"Tomoe-chan..."

"What?" I snarled, turning to glare at Shinoda who was leaning against his doorframe.

"I'll be here, in case you change your mind about your shit husband," he smirked. I would have gone to kill him then but the elevator let out a soft ding. I cursed him under my breath as I rode down back to the room.

I slammed the door behind me and dropped facedown onto the bed with a long groan.

"What's wrong?" Itachi laid a hand on my shoulder and I twisted my head to look at him. Water dripped from his hair down his chest to meet the towel wrapped loosely around his hips.

**So sexy, **Inner hummed happily and devoted the sight to memory. I sat up to face the delicious Uchiha.

"Shinoda tried to get me into bed," I said calmly. Something flickered in Itachi's eyes and I watched curiously as they turned nearly black before melding into the Sharingan.

"Where is his room?" he asked frigidly.

"Three stories up," I remarked. "I think he has that whole flo—Hey! Wait! Where are you going?!" I leaped up and grabbed Itachi's arm. His muscles flexed under my hand and Inner squealed at the feel of it.

"He put his hands on you," Itachi replied with deceptive calmness.

"Bastard kissed me on the cheek," I muttered. "But you can't just go up there!"

"Why not?" he demanded, glaring down at me.

"Because then we'll never find out why everyone's meeting here! We're on a mission, _remember?" _I shook his arm and dragged him back to the bed. I stood in front of him while he sat on the bed. I placed my hands on his shoulders (sleek muscled shoulders, Inner noted) and stared him in the eye.

"He didn't get anywhere. I swear. We have to complete the mission first _then _we get to level this place. Got it?" I pleaded at him with my eyes. Itachi growled softly and nodded. I grinned and threw my arms around him, squeezing tightly. I really was relieved. I hadn't had the pleasure of being in Itachi's presence more than a few minutes back home so I _really _didn't know him. Tsunade hadn't found a single report on Itachi's mental stability before he defected, which was, as Shikamaru so fondly put it, troublesome. I quickly dropped my arms and stepped away, gesturing to the bathroom. Itachi stood and went in without a word.

I sighed and flopped back onto the bed. Trying to navigate the ever-changing maze of Itachi's mind was a pain in the ass. I really wanted to go home. I missed Naruto and who knew what havoc Sasuke was wrecking. I'd pretty much left without telling anyone and as a director of the hospital, it was a pretty stupid decision. I sighed and looked at the closed door. This wacked plan had a low chance of even working so why I was here?

**Stop being ****depressing****, **Inner scoffed. **You sound like Sasuke. **

I grimaced. _So I'm homesick, so what? I can't be? I have to be a fucking perfect emotionless shinobi every single fucking second of every fucking day? _

**Shit, cool your jets. If you're that pissed, go pound on some rogue. We still have a job to do so get your hissy fit over with! **

I growled low in my throat and grabbed a pen and pad off a nightstand. I scrawled a quick note to Itachi then stomped out of the room. Pounding on some poor sap was exactly what I was going to do.

.::.

I ended up wandering the hallways around the annoying ballroom. The place was crawling with maids and servants but barely any of the crooks were out of their rooms. I nearly gave up the idea of releasing some anger when I heard voices around the next corner. I stopped and immediately used chakra to walk on the ceiling. Cautiously, I scooted around the corner and looked down at two men talking furiously in whispers. I edged back into a shadow and sent chakra to my ears so I could better.

"Are you serious?! That's why we're here?" one, a bearded brunette, hissed. His companion shushed him and nodded.

"Of course! Those damn assholes from Konoha need some ass-kicking!" he replied.

"Only half of us are shinobi!" the first man shot back.

"Kumogakure's helping us," the other smirked. "That big night, it's when the Raikage's lackey is coming to sign the contract with Shinoda. He's going to leading us."

"Oh fuck..." the first breathed. "If Kumogakure's fighting them, what the fuck are we supposed to do?"

"Our specialties," the man grinned toothily. "Sabotage, spying, quiet assassinations, the fun stuff."

"Does Kumogakure have the manpower to pull this off?" the brunette wondered.

"Hell, they're targeting the clans first. Everyone worth their balls knows the clans are the only reason Konoha's a big shot village," his friend remarked.

"Cool, cool," the brunette nodded. "Hey, I'm hungry, let's go raid the kitchen."

The minute they were out of sight, I let go of the chakra in my feet and fell to the floor.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed. _There's no mention of an attempted invasion from Kumogakure besides the whole Hyuuga kidnapping thing. But that's already happened! _

Swearing, I turned on my heel and sprinted back to my quarters. I had to tell Itachi.

.::.

"Excuse me?" Itachi raised a brow.

"You heard me!" I snapped. "This is more than we bargained for. We have to send a message to Hokage-sama immediately."

"If you have not already noticed, there are guards watching the skies for messenger hawks," Itachi replied coolly before going back to his book. Or should I say, _my _book.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "So you really don't give a shit about anybody. I thought as much. I was hoping to find out if you had a sliver of humanity in you, but I guess not, if you're not even bothered by the notion of Konoha getting sucked into another war. You lived through one when you were a kid so you know what could happen, _and you're not fazed by it? _For fuck's sake! They're going after the clans, Itachi. Odds are they're going to try to kill Sasuke, asshole!" I shouted. I stomped over to him and snatched my book from his hands. "You don't get my book." I tossed the book onto my bag and turned to the bathroom.

Maybe I could drown myself in the shower.

.::.

Okay so I couldn't drown myself.

I ended up just banging my head against the wall.

Several times.

Hard.

And I was still pissed at Itachi. Scowling, I stared at his meditating form on the bed. That guy definitely had ice for blood. Muttering curses under my breath I walked over and flopped face down on the bed.

"Haruno." Itachi said after a few minutes. I ignored him.

"Sakura," he tried,

I turned my head and glared up at him. "What?" I snarled.

"I am fazed."

Confused, I stared at him. "What?"

"The possibility of war."

"Oh. Then why...?" See what not understanding Itachi could lead to? I was acting like a moron.

Itachi let out a small sigh and closed his eyes. Curious, I continued looking at him. He looked a bit like Shikamaru when he was calculating every possible movement of the enemy, sans the hand sign.

A few minutes passed. Then a few more.

I sighed and rolled away, closing my eyes for sleep.

.::.

Nothing happened for the next few days. Itachi and I barely exchanged a word and there were no dinner events. I let Itachi continue reading my book. I don't know why. But I did. I spent my time sharpening my weapons and eating Pocky. Which was exactly what I was doing when Itachi _finally _said something good.

"Attack."

I paused and looked up at him, a carving stone and kunai in each hand. "Everyone?" I questioned. He nodded. I grinned.

"Sweet."

I returned to my sharpening for a few minutes before a thought came to me.

"Itachi."

His sexy gray eyes looked at me.

"I get to beat the shit out of Shinoda first."

He smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

I've totally lost my interest in this story. It's completely worked out in my head but I'm just too lazy to write it down... But maybe I'll finish it.

Beware of unbelievably short chapters.

* * *

The Becoming  
Chapter 7

* * *

"Well that was fun." I spun the blood-stained kunai in my hand before slipping it back into the pouch at my side. "One left."

I nudged a dead body over with my foot as I walked to where Itachi was crouched. The main ballroom where we were was littered with bodies. Buffet tables were overturned, food and glass was everywhere, but blood dominated. Itachi and I had started our attack during Shinoda's main ball event. We tossed a few fire and gas bombs into the room before slicing down anyone in our way. Shinoda, like the coward he was, had slipped away and retreated to somewhere in his giant palace.

I laid a hand on Itachi's shoulder as I peered down at the paper he was looking at.

"What is it?"

"Update on troop movements."

"Well shit, they've already started moving without confirmation? What a pain." I groaned. "Looks like we're going to have a bit of a battle after all."

Itachi stood and scanned the room. "Shinoda will tell us everything he knows."

"I get to do the interrogation," I said decisively as we strode toward the elevator. Itachi glanced down at me and I grinned. A short trip up in the elevator and we arrived at Shinoda's floor. I kicked in the double doors of the bedroom and hit the lights.

"Come on you coward show yourself!" I called out as Itachi and I scanned the room. I spotted a shadow in the corner of the room shifting every so slightly. I rolled my eyes and silently pointed it out to Itachi. He nodded and moved, picking Shinoda up by the scruff of his collar in the blink of an eye. I grinned evilly at the fear in the man's eye.

"Not so cocky now, are ya?"

"P-please, spare me!" he begged as tears formed in his eyes. "I- I was doing this under orders! I didn't want to!"

"Oh yeah?" I pulled one of my longer kunais from my pouch as Itachi angled his own against Shinoda's neck. "And who ordered you to do this?"

"The Rai-Raikage!" Shinoda sputtered. I gave Itachi a signal Shinoda didn't catch and the Uchiha lifted Shinoda off the floor, digging the kunai a little deeper so the skin broke and blood leaked out.

"Okay, okay! It was one of his high staff members! Some guy named Yamazaki! Pl-please spare me!"

"As if." I lunged forward and slammed my fist into his gut then his face and finally kneed him in the balls. Satisfied, I stepped back and nodded at Itachi before turning and walking out the door. I heard a thud as Shinoda's corpse hit the floor and smiled. Pressing the call button for the elevator, I nudged Itachi with my shoulder when he walked up to me.

"This mission didn't turn out half bad. I got to beat the crap out of someone and you're not as pale as you were at the start." I smirked lightly at the flicker in his eyes. "I told you I wouldn't let you off the hook." We stepped inside the elevator, whisked down to our floor, proceeded quickly to our room to pack up our stuff. "So... what do the clan elders want from you now? They want you to make ANBU captain or something?" He didn't speak as we packed and silently offered me my book back. I waved my hand at it. "Go ahead and keep it. Consider it a gift."

Itachi looked down at it then up at me. "Thank you." My heart skipped a beat, I think, when I saw a true smile curve his lips ever so slightly.

"Ah, no problem." I cleared my throat, slinging my pack over my shoulder. "So, about those clan issues...?"

He still didn't speak until we were leaping over the castle walls and sprinting through the forest.

"When will you remove the dye?"

"Hm?" I glanced at him. He motioned toward my hair and I realized it was still brown. "I'll do it when we get home. So, what does the clan want to make you do now?"

I waited impatiently for the reply. None came so I stopped and body-slammed Itachi into the nearest tree. I pressed my forearm against his throat.

"Damn it, Itachi!" I glared at his impassive expression. "I want to help you! Why won't you let me?"

"There is no need."

"Yes there is! You're a freaking thirteen year old ANBU with permanent lines of strain on your face, not to mention the fact that you're the heir to a clan whose members all have sticks up their asses!" My other hand fisted in his black shirt and pulled hard. "Come _on_! Let me _help _you! If you don't tell me, I can't help protect Sasuke! I know I'm not an Uchiha so I can't do anything substantial directly but at least tell me what the fuck is making you so sad and angry!"

I honestly didn't know why I ranted like that. The words I spewed were more passionate and truthful than the ones I'd tearfully proclaimed to Sasuke the night he left for Orochimaru. I dropped my hands and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Come on, _please_." My plea was a little exaggerated and dramatic but subtle is not my middle name. Most of the time. I figured if I made it blatantly obvious I cared about him, he'd give a little.

We remained unmoving for what seemed like the longest time. I closed my eyes as my head, heart, and Inner tugged in different directions. I had made it my mission to figure out the why of the Uchiha Massacre and simply pull some strings so it didn't happen. It hadn't been the plan to truly care about Itachi. But I did. A little.

Sighing, I pulled away. The second I moved, he pulled me back in his arms. I stumbled a little as my nose pressed against his chest. I froze when he lowered his head to touch mine.

"The clan... is dissatisfied." His voice was so quiet I had to strain my ears to hear him. I snorted softly.

"Are they ever satisfied? Greedy assholes."

I thought I heard him chuckle but was distracted by the feel of his arms coming around my waist.

"What do they want from you now?" I murmured.

"They want," he paused to sigh. "They want me to inform them of certain _activities _of the higher-ups."

I shifted my weight, thinking. _Why would they want to know what the Hokage and Council are doing? _I wondered and frowned.

"Don't they already have some access to Council meetings as one of the two main clans of Konoha?" I asked.

"Not just the Council. They want ANBU movements also."

I gasped softly. "Is that why they forced you to progress so quickly? _Damn _them!" I pulled back sharply to look into Itachi's eyes. "And you _let _them?"

Itachi stared back as he straightened. "It was either me or Sasuke."

"Oh. Well. That's very brotherly of you." Embarrassed now, I turned away and cleared my throat after a few minutes passed in silence. "We should get going. The, ah, Hokage probably wants a full report ASAP."

Itachi didn't say anything the rest of the run back.

.::.

"Kumogakure, you say? Interesting," Sarutobi mused. The old man took his pipe from his mouth and stroked his bear with his other hand. "I'll send another squad of Anbu to check the northern borders. You two have two days off. Spend them well. Dismissed!"

Itachi and I bowed then silently made our way out of the tower towards the Uchiha compound. I had no idea what Itachi was thinking about but I knew I had to help him lose the weight on his shoulders. I definitely didn't have the power to take on the whole clan but the pressure from the elders could've been a key to Itachi killing everyone so I had to do what I could. I recalled the cold, empty expression on Sasuke's face as he and his troops blasted open Konoha's East Gate and my fists clenched in my pockets.

But what _could _be done? If Itachi told the Hokage of the clan's intent, they would be locked up. It would eventually be public knowledge that Itachi betrayed his clan. Where would that leave him and Sasuke? I doubt words would work on stuffy old clods like the elders. Was it even possible to stop the clan's use of Itachi without physically or emotionally battering anyone any further?

But in the first place... I turned to Itachi as we walked and grabbed his arm.

"Itachi, why does the clan want to know the complete workings of Konoha's military personnel?"

If I hadn't seen it firsthand, I wouldn't have believed it. But Itachi actually paled and his eyes widened as I stared at him.

"What are they planning?"


	8. Chapter 8

My Itachi is too OOC. I don't like him D:

This chapter is short but it's the most I could pump out right now. Still really lazy D:

The Becoming

Chapter 8

* * *

Itachi looked away. I glared at him.

"Hey." I jabbed a finger against his bicep. "When are you going to- oh hell no!" I snarled as he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Furious, I stomped my foot, sending cracks in the ground.

**Bastard. **Inner seethed as I stomped my way to the training grounds, intending to pound out my frustrations on innocent trees before thinking over everything that had happened today.

.::.

I flopped onto the ground on my back, breathing hard. I'd demolished almost a quarter of the trees in the training grounds before my anger abated. I relaxed my hands, barely noticing the protest from my swollen knuckles. It felt more therapeutic to beat the shit out of something without my gloves on.

Staring up at the darkening sky, I recalled everything I had learned so far about Itachi and his clan. _Arrogant clan elders wanting full knowledge of Konoha's actions means only one thing... _I mused. _They want full control back. The war ended 9 years ago, when Itachi was four. The village council probably doesn't feel the need to consult them in this time of peace. And the Uchiha Police is separate from the Anbu. _

**And that's why they pushed their heir so hard, **Inner concluded. **To reestablish their dominance over the other clans and to have eyes and ears in the higher-ups of the shinobi force. **

_Yeah but couldn't they have just asked? _I wondered.

**Not unless they're planning something the Anbu, council, and Hokage wouldn't agree with.**

_Why would they? We're all on the same side, aren't we? _

**Hmm... maybe... **Inner started cautiously, pacing the realms of my mind.

_Maybe what? _I asked.

**Maybe the Uchiha elders feel they don't need Konoha? They just want to establish their superiority among the other clans. **

I sat up in shock. _No way! If they get rid of the village..._

**No, no, not get rid of. **I could tell Inner was working fast. She was able to use more brain power than I could, being able to tap most of my consciousness instead of the thirty percent I usually used. I waited, frowning.

**Oh shit. I got it.**

"What, what?" I asked hurriedly, not realizing I'd spoken aloud.

**They want to reform Konoha in their own image. One they control because they feel this current Konoha is weak.**

_How the hell did you come up with that? _I was even more shocked than before.

**Don't you see? Itachi is their sword and shield. And they're going to use him to stab Konoha in the chink in its armor but Konoha wouldn't dare try to stop him because he's become one of their very best shinobi. And the Uchihas have grown large in number in recent years. Remember how busy the compound was? Only a very small number of them are civilians, like that couple that sells bread. **

_If you say so. _I frowned. It sounded all very unlikely. Still... the Uchiha clan was becoming very dangerous and Itachi was caught in the middle of it all.

I got to my feet and turned towards the village. I scanned the trees still standing and the hint of houses I could see above and between them. _It's a good village, _I mused. Granted it had its share of corruption, as did any gathering of humans but it overall was a good place. I wondered briefly what Naruto was doing, making a mental note to check up on him when I had the chance. I skimmed a hand through my hair, damp with sweat.

I had to help Itachi. It didn't matter that I felt a bit attracted towards him. He was a fellow shinobi, and his decisions could determine the fate of Konoha. Damned if I won't try to assist him.

I walked slowly back to the compound. Once inside the main house, I scanned for Itachi's chakra signature. He only let it show very, very slightly when he was home just for his mother. I sensed him in his room. I went to my room and showered first before heading back to stand in front of his door. I lifted a hand and knocked once.

"You may enter." I barely heard it through the door. I turned the knob and walked in, closing the door behind me. Itachi was reclining in bed reading a book. He sat on top of stone gray covers. His room was plain, with a closet, restroom, and bare wooden desk. A full bookshelf was across the room from his bed, next to the bathroom door.

I rubbed my sandals against each other as I studied him. His face was impassive as he stared back.

"I...uh...I" I started lamely. "I thought about everything. I think I figured out what the clan is trying to do." I cleared my throat and stood straighter. I looked him in the eye. "I still want to help you."

Itachi went back to his book. "As I said, there is no need."

"Yes there is need," I insisted. "You are not expendable, Itachi, whatever everyone else thinks. You matter." I stated firmly.

Itachi paused in his reading and looked up at me. I blushed a little and looked down at my feet while I waited for him to respond.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh wow another chapter. It's a MIRACLE. XD Well. Enjoy.

I didn't really review it after typing it all up so I apologize for any mistakes! :)

TB 9

* * *

I lost track of time as I stared down at my sandals waiting for Itachi's response. Even if we were teammates, living together, pretending to be married for a time, I knew there was a good solid chance Itachi didn't trust me. I sincerely hoped he did though. It was odd to hear him speak about how he said he didn't matter and to believe every word. No one was expendable or collateral damage. I desperately wanted to help him, in any way I could.

I heard Itachi get up from his bed and I tensed, wondering what he was doing. I stayed quiet until his bare feet stopped just in front of me. His long slender fingers cupped my chin and raised my head until I was looking into his eyes.

"Why?" he asked softly. I swallowed audibly, wondering what to do. Inner was no help so I went with my heart. I stood up on my toes and gently pressed my lips against his. A few seconds passed and I planted my feet back on the floor.

"That's why." I stated. I sincerely hoped he didn't noticed my hands were shaking. I stared at him, wincing inwardly at the slightly disturbed expression on his face. I waited for his response, dreading a rejection.

A loud pounding at door made me jump.

"Aniki!" Sasuke shouted through the door. "Otou-san wants to speak with you!"

Blushing, I rubbed the back of my neck and stepped aside. It took Itachi a few seconds to step forward to leave. I grabbed the back of his shirt as he laid a hand on the door. He turned his head to look at me.

"I'll just wait here, okay?" I said quickly before almost running over to sit on the side of his bed. Itachi slowly nodded and left.

I let out a shaky breath when the door shut behind him. I glanced down at my hands which were still trembling.

_I'm more nervous than I've ever been with a guy, _I thought.

**That should tell you something. **Inner chimed in.

_Oh, now you're talking to me. _I grumbled. _A minute ago would've been more helpful._

Inner chuckled. **And ruin the mood? No way. **

I sighed loudly and flopped backwards onto the bed. I stared at the ceiling wondering when Itachi would come back.

Time passed slowly and I eventually fell asleep.

.::.

I woke up quickly when I heard the door open and close. I sat up, finger-combing my mussed hair as I looked at Itachi. I frowned at his deathly white face and moved toward him. I touched my fingers to his cheek.

"What happened?" I asked softly. He shook his head minutely and lowered until our foreheads touched.

"Itachi, what's wrong? Tell me," I implored, moving my hand to wrap my arms around his waist in a hug.

"They..." his voice was whisper rough, "they've pushed the village council to promote me to ANBU Vice Commander."

"What the hell? Are they crazy? You just joined ANBU!" I growled and moved my hands to rub soothingly up and down his back.

"For the good of the clan," Itachi mumbled.

"Fuck the clan," I hissed. "Power hungry bastards."

Itachi shook his head. "I cannot say no. Otherwise, Sasuke..."

I swore softly. Itachi had to do everything to spare Sasuke.

"We'll figure this out. Don't worry. I won't let them do this to you. Or Sasuke," I promised.

"What is there to do?" he asked dully.

"I've been thinking," I began. I moved back and pulled him by the hand to his bed so we could sit. "What if I went to Hokage-sama with-" I broke off and quickly performed a few hand seals. Itachi looked at me questioningly.

"Sound-proofing," I told him and he nodded. "I was going to say what if I went to Hokage-sama with information about the coup d'état? Then the village won't know it was you and Sasuke won't know either. ANBU will arrest the clan elders and whoever, hopefully no one will die. Everyone will think it was me who revealed the plan. I'll just say I was spying on the clan because I was suspicious of their activities. They will probably be released from prison after a few years. Or months."

Itachi gripped my arms tightly. "Are you mad?" he hissed softly. "That will paint a target on your back. The entire clan will want to kill you."

"It's better than everyone, including Sasuke, knowing you betrayed your clan," I shot back. "I can handle myself, I'm a damn good shinobi. And besides, not everyone wants to be in control of the village or you wouldn't be talking to me now, would you?"

Itachi frowned, clearly not believing me. Exasperated, I shook off his hands to shake him furiously. "Damn it, I'm trying to help you. Let me be the sacrifice!"

Itachi snarled and I stopped. "I don't want you in danger." he muttered after a while. I smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss him softly.

"Don't worry about it. I want to do this for you."

"Why me?" he asked quietly, his onyx eyes boring into mine.

**Say it! **Inner shouted. **There's already no going back! Say it!**

"Isn't it obvious?" I had a pained smile on my face as I spoke. "I'm falling in love with you."

In any other situation, I would have laughed when Itachi's mouth fell open slightly. He looked down at the floor.

"What-how-love-me-why" I strained to hear him mumble disjointedly. I leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Itachi-"

"Oi! Lovebirds!" A sharp rap on the window had us jumped apart and spinning around. Jiraiya knocked on the glass again, grinning perversely. "Come on, lovebirds, we need to see the Hokage. Now. You can do it later!"

I blushed furiously and marched over to the window, flung it open, and punched Jiraiya in the face.

"Baka Ero-sennin!" I scowled. Jiraiya grinned as he rubbed his bruised cheek.

"Neh neh, when you do it later, can I watch? I need some new research!" he teased.

"I'm going to kick your ass, old man!" I shouted but before I could leap out, Itachi placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I believe he said we need to see the Hokage," he stated. Reluctantly I nodded and shot Jiraiya a furious glance as we leaped out on to the rooftops toward Hokage Tower.

We didn't waste any time and jumped into the Hokage's office through an open window. Sarutobi looked up from his paperwork and nodded to us as we stood in a line in front of his desk.

"You made good time. I'll keep this brief. After reading your report, I sent Jiraiya here to our borders. Jiraiya is a better spy than any of the ANBU teams available." Sarutobi inclined his head at his former student, who smiled a little.

"What'd you find, ero-sennin?" I asked a little tense.

"Troops. Five hundred at least, all of them chunin or higher," the white-haired man said gravely. I swore softly.

"Are they all from Kumogakure?" Itachi asked quietly.

"Mostly yeah. There are a few squads from Iwagakure." Jiraiya sighed loudly and collapsed into a chair. "I'm getting too old to deal with another war."

"War my ass. I'm sure as hell not going to let it escalate that far." I growled. Sarutobi raised a brow.

"And how do you propose we settle this without combat?" he asked.

"I didn't say without combat, I said without anyone declaring war," I snapped. "We damn well have to get rid of those troops at the border. But then I'm going to pay a little visit to the Raikage."

"Are you mad? There is a miniscule chance you'll make it into the village, but to confront the Raikage?" Itachi's Sharingan flickered to life in his outrage.

Calmer, I turned to Jiraiya and looked at him pointedly. Realization dawned in his eyes a few seconds later and he turned to his ex-sensei.

"I see," Sarutobi mused. "Itachi, please step outside for a few minutes."

Confused, Itachi started to protest but training prevailed and he nodded stiffly and left the office.

"Now," Sarutobi turned back to me. "What dirt could you possibly have on the Raikage to make him stop his attack?"

I grinned ferally. "Are you sure you want to know, Hokage-sama?"

Jiraiya chuckled. "I know that look. I dearly hope you didn't eat lunch, Sarutobi-sensei."

I smirked and quietly and calmly detailed my plan to stop the Fourth Secret Shinobi War.

.::.

When I finally stepped from the office, Itachi was standing stiffly across the hall, glaring holes into the wall. Amused, I moved forward and hugged him tightly.

"What's up, Ice Cube?" I grinned letting him go. He scowled.

"Explain."

"Explain what?" I asked innocently. He stared. I pouted childishly. "Not going to tell you. It's classified information. All you need to know is that Hokage-sama is assigning us to lead the teams that are going to take out the troops at the border. Oh and Ero-sennin is coming with us. We leave in three days."

Itachi looked annoyed but nodded.

"Now," I began as I grabbed his sleeve and tugged him into walking next to me. "Are you ready to agree to my plan about you-know-what?"

"No." I scowled.

"Why not?"

"It is much too dangerous."

"Why do you care about what happens to me?" I shot back. I jammed my hands into my pockets and glared at him. "I don't expect you to suddenly care about me because I told you how I feel about you. Otherwise you wouldn't be ignoring all of your fangirls."

Itachi quirked a brow. "So the feelings you have concerning me are superficial also?" he questioned.

"No!" I scowled. I elbowed him lightly. "Don't be stupid." I sighed. "You know, I have a feeling, if we get to know each other better, I'd enjoy arguing with you, but we just don't have time right now. So really, why do you care?"

Itachi looked away, instead scanning the street we were on. Idly I wondered if he noticed how my moods jumped up and down and all around. Probably did, I decided. He noticed damn near everything. I rolled my eyes.

"You're being ridiculous," I said frankly. "Is there some law that says Uchiha Itachi must shoulder all burdens? I don't think so. Places like this," I gestured to a thriving market we were walking by, "aren't just wood, brick, and stone. They were built piece by piece, not just by one person or clan, but through teamwork, a sense of camaraderie and pride, to make something together that stands tall and strong to survive and thrive as time passes. And do you know what keeps us going? Do you know what stands as a silent beacon, pushing the citizens and shinobi of Konoha forward?" I looked at Itachi, who was staring at me. I nearly laughed at the obvious confusion in his eyes.

"It's the Will of Fire, dummy. You've heard the term even in the short time you were at the Academy. Everyone in this village, able to use chakra or not, has the Will of Fire growing inside him or her. The strongest hope Konoha has in its children, like Naruto and Sasuke. They have the ability to make the Will of Fire burn brighter and stronger because only they have the ability to surpass our generation, your parents' generation, the Hokage's generation. And what you are doing," I poked him in the chest, still walking forward, "is you're letting your clan manipulate you into standing apart of the people of your generation, like me, because they want you to do their bidding because they're not strong enough to do it on their own.

"But that's only going to bring pain and suffering. The problem with clans is that they are steeped in tradition that is outdated. The name of the game today is teamwork. Nothing worth anything can be accomplished on your own. You just don't know that because you've let them push into a place where you feel like you're all alone. But you're not. You have people all around you willing to have your back if you would just open your eyes. Your clan wants to keep it's past glories alive by forcing you to be some all-powerful shinobi only answering to them alone. I think you know how empty and selfish such a desire is. You are shinobi of Konoha and your duty is to protect Konoha."

I paused, my throat a little dry from my rant.

"Your job, every person in the village's job, is make damn sure Konoha doesn't fall. Your stupid elders don't care about Konoha and it's Will of Fire. They're stuck obsessing over things that don't matter. You _know _that. You want Konoha to continue as it is and become even greater. You and Sasuke have the ability to make the Uchiha clan much better than what it is now, a suspicious burden to the village. You two can make it a flourishing asset to the village, a proud part of Konoha. You have your pride as an Uchiha. But you have to realize that your loyalty is to the clan as a whole, not to any specific Uchiha, and that same loyalty applies to Konoha."

I stopped walking, realizing that we had wound our way through the village to the foot of the Hokage Monument. I motioned Itachi to follow me as I leaped to the top of the Fourth Hokage's head. I sat on the edge and he sat down next to me.

"We fight, we shed blood for this," I gestured with both arms to the village. "It's a hard and long fight and sometimes we have take down people from the inside, who should have stood with us to protect and nourish the Will of Fire. But never, ever believe that you have to do it alone. And with your intelligence, I'm sure you know which helping hand is good and which one is bad."

I braced my elbows on my knees and cupped my chin in the palms of my hands.

"In the end though, it's your decision entirely. I can only show you what options you have."

I fell silent and watched the village, leaving Itachi to his thoughts. I stretched my senses and quickly located the bouncy chakra that belonged to Naruto and the bubbling chakra that was Sasuke's. Idly, I tried locating the chakras belonging to the rest of the Konoha Twelve. I chuckled a little, realizing that they were all where I would have found them back in my world. _Nothing changes, _I thought amused.

I raised my gaze to watch the sunlight filtering through the trees, easily able to replace the pretty sight with a memory of Otogakure shinobi under Sasuke's command trying to set fire to the forest and demolish buildings, slaying people right and left. My eyes darkened.

_I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen! _I thought viciously.

"Sakura," Itachi's soft call broke through my thoughts. I turned to him, raising a brow.

"What?"

Itachi's hands flexed on his knees and he slowly lifted his gaze to mine.

"You're right." He said calmly. "I cannot hope to survive this alone." He paused and seemed to struggle to get the words out. "Will you... will you help me?"

I smiled. "Of course."


End file.
